


21. Summer solstice

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [39]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And they've already rescued Dolls and made sure Purgatory isn't wiped off the map, As in I didn't have energy to think about the Thing inside Waverly so it just didn't happen, F/F, Nicole loves her gf, Post-Canon, The remaining revenants aren't the smartest bunch, Wave loves her gf, Wynonna loves her sis and will kick everyone's asses happily, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: The rage was burning in Waverly's veins, heating up her entire body even more and making her sweat. Even though it was late evening it was still late June, after all, and the heat that had been plaguing Purgatory all day hadn't disappeared. All thoughts about heat and sweat flied out of Waverly's head, however, when she saw the group of people standing in front of the Ghost River Triangle line—one redheaded woman in particular caught her eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



The rage was burning in Waverly's veins, heating up her entire body even more and making her sweat. Even though it was late evening it was still late June, after all, and the heat that had been plaguing Purgatory all day hadn't disappeared. All thoughts about heat and sweat flied out of Waverly's head, however, when she saw the group of people standing in front of the Ghost River Triangle line—one redheaded woman in particular caught her eyes.

"I'm here now, you creeps, and as you can see I'm alone. Now let my girlfriend go!" Waverly shouted after stopping a good distance away. She tried not to stare at Nicole, trying to see if she was hurt or not, and focused on the revenants' new leader instead.

"Not until we get what we want, girlie," he called back. "You walk with us across the line, and then we release your pretty cop."

The rage eased some, but got replaced by panic instead. Waverly didn't know how, but the information about the lead and how to break the curse had gotten out amongst the remaining revenants—not the whole information, she was discovering. They needed the Heir, and instead of her dangerous and trigger-happy sister they had chosen Waverly, which made no sense since she was neither the Heir nor an actual Earp. Then they had chosen to try and pass during the summer solstice. It was the wrong freaking solstice!

They had clearly lost whatever intelligence they had as a group after Bobo died.

But they had Nicole, so Waverly was in no hurry to tell them about the faults in their plan. If they were so desperate to get out that they killed themselves, then fine, Waverly would happily help them. The only thing that mattered was Nicole's safety.

"Exchange us, then. You can tie my hands up or whatever you want to make sure I don't run, but I won't help you unless you release her!"

There was muttering amongst the group, but after a short argument Nicole was pushed to the front of the group. She wasn't badly hurt, Waverly saw with a sigh of relief.

"You throw over the gun here, I let your girl walk, and then you come over here. You got it?" the new, not terribly clever leader said.

"Okay, I'll do it." Waverly took the long gun out from her purse—the way all the revenants tensed was really making her happy—and threw it to the ground in front of the leader. "Now Nicole," she said quickly, hoping no one would see that it wasn't Peacemaker lying on the ground.

Nicole stumbled forward by the push, but her steps were quick and determined. No sign of damage. It was only getting better, and when Waverly took Nicole in her arms she held on tight, feeling tremors coming on. She had been so scared for her.

"Enough hugging, now come on!"

Waverly whispered in Nicole's ears, "Be prepared to throw yourself to the ground," then raised her voice. "Fine! I'm ready."

"In that case I'll start," a new, female voice said. The group of revenants looked around wildly, trying to find the one talking, and several were grabbing their pistols. The voice continued, "For messing with my sister and her girlfriend I'm gonna send you assholes to hell with so much joy. Now die!"

Waverly grabbed Nicole and dove to the ground just before the explosion was set off, keeping her head down as much as possible, and soon she heard shots being fired. Her part in the plan was through, though, and all she was supposed to do was lay down and let Wynonna, Dolls, and Doc handle the rest. They had prepared well; there was no way the revenants would get away.

"My hero," Nicole rasped with a hoarse voice, smiling at Waverly. It was hard to hear her voice over all the shots and screams, but Waverly was able to hear her say, "I knew you'd come, even if I hoped you wouldn't."

"Of course I would! I love you!" Waverly said hotly, but the arguments on why she would never have let Nicole get killed died on her tongue as Nicole kissed her. It could wait until after.


End file.
